Where Am I Going?
by Ultimatespiderfan347
Summary: When a teenager named Rick discovers something different about where he is, he'll discover something about both friendship, and an evil long forgotten.


Um..Hello. My name is Rick. This is something that I never expected. It first started last year. _Ugh. Why am I doing this? _Anyways, I was being myself and all, but something happened one day. So, I thought I'd tell you my story, but don't tell anyone, okay? OK? Let me start at June 1ST, where it first started.

**Where Am I Going?**

"Get up, loser!"

I bumped into the school bully, Josh. He was the meanest boy in the school. He grabbed me. "You're lucky you didn't get beat up. If that happens again, You'll be sorry!"

"I'm sorry...but-"

"Shut up! Just, get out of my way!" he shouted angry.

He shoved me, while his crew was laughing at me and my friend, Dan.

"I just feel like one day beating the snot out of that boy," he said. "He won't stop at nothing until you leave this school."

"No, I don't want to fight him," I told him. "It would get us in trouble." I walked back into my class, while I picked up my backpack.

"OK, class," our teacher said. "I hope you have you're textbooks ready for today's test." I opened mine up, on the front page, I had pictures of me on it.

"_Hey, Rick. You ready to do this test? It's our last test before middle school._" Dan told me._  
_

"Yea," I said. "I think I'm ready." I turned to the page, 120.

"And before you start, you can have a buddy with you." the teacher said.

"Yo!" a voice yelled across the room. "You two are going to fail at this test! HA!" Josh said.

"Leave us alone, Josh," Dan said. "There's more people in this school you bully than us."

Josh sat down while he smiled grimly at us, "You're not going to last ONE second in middle school."

Five minutes later, we got our papers in. "Wow! A+!" Dan said.

"What? An F?" Josh said. "Teacher! There's got to be a mistake."

"That's what happens when you don't study, Josh," the teacher said. "Now, class. You'll have five more minutes till the bus comes. So, have a good time in middle school!"

The kids, including me and Dan, cheered. I looked at mine and seen a A+, just like Dan got. "Hey, Rick!" he shouted to me. "You got an A+, too?"

"Yes, I did."

When I got on the bus, Josh looked at me and said, "You're lucky," Josh said. "If you failed, I'll be sorry. Oh, wait. I'm not. HA-HA!" he laughed at me.

When Josh bother's me, I'd ignore him. That's usually what you'd do. The bus reached my house, my mom and dad were waiting. When I got off, Josh threw a punch on me. "LOSER!"

"What are you doing?" the bus driver said. "You will be sent to you're parents right now!"

"I'm sorry!" Josh screamed. The bus drove away, with Josh screaming. I could hear nothing but muffled screams from him. I got up, and walked to my parents. "Are you OK, son?" my dad said.

"Yea, dad," I said. "It's okay." I walked to my room and lied down. "I'm going to take a nap." I, for some reason, said.

I took a nap for probably, six hours until it was 8:00. "Good night, son." my mom said. She kissed me on the forehead, while I was asleep for so long. While I was asleep I dreamed about Josh. He was so mean. "You're lucky." When that was over, something happened. Nothing felt right, as like I was moved somewhere else. And I'm not going to believe what will happen next.

* * *

"..._Who is he?_" one voice said._  
_

"..._He looks weird. I'm sure that he could be someone friendly. _" another one said.

"_Well, whoever he is, the nurse will heal him._" I awoke to see a cat, a fish, and a rabbit.

"Um," I said confused. "Hi." then, they looked at each-other and screamed.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"You talked." the cat said. Then, my blood turned cold.

"Y-Y-You talked!" I screamed.

"It's okay! We won't hurt you!" the fish told me.

"What's going on here?!"

"We found you lying unconscious on the sidewalk, so we took you to the hospital." the rabbit said. I looked at the rabbit.

"I've never seen a rabbit pink." I said.

"I've never seen someone like you." the cat said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gumball," he introduced himself. "And these are my brother, Darwin, and my sister, Anais."

"I-I-I'm Rick."

"Hiya, Rick!" Darwin said, holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you!" I looked at his hand.

"You're a talking fish."

"I know!" he said happily. I shook his hand, worrying about germs.

"He's awake!" a voice said. I turned around to see a big rabbit, a mother cat, and a bandage.

"I see the patient is awake." the bandage said.

"You talk, too!" I shouted.

"We all do, son." he said. I looked around my arms, and saw bandages around my arms.

_Was I injured?_ I thought.

"Anyways, you're injury's will last for awhile," the doctor said. "For now, you're now able to go now." they walked me out of the hospital, it was already morning.

"Wow! It's already morning!" I said.

"Mom, this is Rick." she looked at me.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi." I said back.

"Anyways, I'm Nicole. And this is Richard." she said, while Richard waved at me.

"Hi!" he said. We rode back to their house.

"Wait!" Gumball said. "He need's to come with us to school!"

"Why?" I said.

"Because, we want to introduce you to the school!" Darwin said.

"OK?" I said. I got dressed, and when I got on the bus, everyone looked at me.

"_Who is he?"__  
_

"_He must be from another planet._"

"_He's probably an alien!_"

I was sitting down, and Gumball whispered to me, "_They're looking at us._"

"_I know._" I whispered back. When we got to the school, one of the classmates bumped into me.

"OOF!" we both crashed into each-other.

"Hey! Watch it!" she said. She had orange hair covering her eyes. "Unless you want to get beaten, get lost!" she shoved me.

"Who was that?" I said.

"Jamie." Gumball said. I got up, and walked to the class. When I got into the classroom, the kids looked at me again.

"Um," I said. "Hello?"

"And who are you?" One of the kids said.

"My name is Rick," I introduced myself. "I won't harm anyone." I looked at the some of the kids, and seen one was a peanut, one was a banana, and one was an ice cream cone.

_These are some weird looking_ kids,I thought.

"That's Penny over there," Gumball said to me, pointing to the peanut. "And that's Sarah." he said, pointing to the ice cream cone kid.

"I think that's enough introduction's for now." I told Gumball.

"Want me to get you a new seat?" Gumball asked me.

"Yea, I think I'll be okay with that." I sat down, and looked around. "What's going on?" I said to the ice cream kid.

"Nothing," she said. "Want to draw you're name on this paper?" she asked for some reason.

"Um, OK?" I said as I drew my signature. "Is that OK?" I said.

"Yep," she said. "I'll keep this as a reminder."

_This is_ _weird_,I thought. I looked at the teacher, who looked like some monkey or something.

"OK, class," she said. "Time for another pop quiz." I looked at the kids as they grunted.

"What's so bad about a pop quiz?" I asked Darwin.

"It's hard to get a A sometimes." he said.

"Oh," I sighed. "OK."

We had five minutes, which would be hard to finish quickly. Though, I managed to finish with one minute left. When time was up, the teacher said, "Alright, class," she said. "Time's up." I looked up, and seen Gumball talking to Darwin.

"_What did you get?_" Gumball whispered.

"_A D-._" Darwin whispered back.

"_I got an F._"

"What are you whispering about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Gumball said. "Just whispering about our grades."

"I got an A." I said. When I said that, everyone looked at me.

"What?" one of the kids said.

"I said, I got an A."

One of the kids said, "Wow!" Everyone started cheering about my grade.

"Alright, settle down now." the teacher, or "Ms. Simian" said. The class then stopped, and went back into doing their things.

_I think I'll get used to this place_, I thought. Then, I walked out of the classroom.

"So, how did it go?" Gumball said.

"Uh, I guess it went good." I said to him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a good time here in Elmore!" Darwin said.

_(End of Chapter)_

**How'd you like this chapter? If you want to know what happen's next, look for Chapter 2 coming sometime soon.**

**Well, see ya later!**

**~Ultimatespiderfan347**


End file.
